out of arms reach
by squiddeeellllyy
Summary: Yugi has had someone talking to him through his mind, Yugi discovers he had an identical twin brother, they were separated at birth, he wants to know more about him, but in the mix he uncovers dark family secrets and lies. "Yugi, would you want to know even if the truth was covered in blood?"
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey everyone, what's up?

Disclaimer: nope, don't own yugioh

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Out of arms reach chapter 1

'y-yugi-'

What is this? _who_ is this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi, my name is Yugi Mutou, I'm 16 years old, and I live in Domino city. It's a pretty loud place, hard to think.

Things can get pretty crazy around here, trust me, I know firsthand. Its happened to me, merely three weeks ago. This is my story.

It was the first day of summer break; it was beautiful outside, hot, but beautiful.

"What to do! There are so many things to choose from. Maybe I'll call my friends: Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Marik" I picked up the phone and punched in Joey's number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, yug! What's up?" he replied.

"It's the first day of summer break, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Ya, sure."

"Oh! I'm also going to call up Tristan, Ryou and Marik."

"Oh, me, Tristan and Marik are hanging out right now, and they said they would want to hang out too, so all you have to do now is call Ryou, we will be over in a minute."

"Ya thanks." I hung up the phone.

Next I dialed Ryou's number.

"Hello?" Ryou asked.

"Hey, it's Yugi" I replied.

"Oh, hey, Yugi, I have a question."

"Shoot"

"Do you want to hang out today?"

"Yeah, that is actually why I called you; I also invited Joey, Tristan and Marik! I will walk to your house ok? Then we can head back to my place and meet up with the rest, yeah?"

"Ya sounds good. I will see you soon."

#####################################################################################

I arrived at Ryou's house.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

The door opened and I saw a white haired Ryou standing in front of me.

"You ready?" I said.

"Yup!" he cheered,

We started the back to my house.

When we arrived, I saw three figures waiting outside of my house. It was Joey, Tristan and Marik.

"Hey guys!" I heard Ryou called.

"Hey!" Marik greeted. After we all said our hello's we left for the park.

!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!

"Wow, it sure is HOT out!" Joey complained.

"Ya, it is!" I agreed "At least we don't have school!"

"You said it Yugi!" Tristan cut in.

I felt a slight tug on my arm, I looked down to see a little girl crying, she looked about the age of five or six years old maximum, she had long blond hair, and brownish green eyes, and a pudgy face, she was also very tiny.

"Yugi" Ryou whispered "Why is there a little girl tugging on your arm?"

"I don't know" I shook my head "Maybe she is lost?"

"Let's see" Marik said.

Marik looked at the little girl, then bent down to about her height. "Are you ok, little girl?" she shook her head 'no'.

"Are you lost?" She shook her head 'yes'.

"Oh, well where is your mother?" I asked.

"I-I-I don't k-Know?" she sobbed.

"We will help you find your mother."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Eventually, we found the little girl's mother. It took hours, but we managed, by that time everyone had gone home, and I was left at home, all by myself . I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

'Y-Y-Yug-g-gi-I' I snapped my eyes open.

'Huh? What was that' I thought.

I feel as though I am constantly being watched, maybe I am just paranoid.

But.

I keep hearing this voice in my head, it keeps saying "Yugi, Yugi" but it cuts in and out, like an old TV. It is kind of creepy.

It took a few moments before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Me: so what did you guys think of the first chapter? Did you like it, or did you hate it?.

Yugi: I liked it.

Yami: whatever.

Please review! .


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey! Yumiko here, it's been a while !

Yugi: yes it has!

Disclaimer: no I don't own yugioh.

. . . . .oO. . . . . . . . . .oO.

Out of arms reach chapter 2

"Yugi" I heard a deep voice speak out my name. I glanced around me, but it was too dark to see anything. I heard cracking sounds, followed by screeching, being scared, I slammed my butt down on what I recognized to be dirt, I brought my knees up to my stomach and hugged them, I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the screaming and the cracking get louder.

In an effort to calm myself down, I started to sing a nursery rhyme as I unwrapped my arms from my legs and brought my hand up to my ears to cover them, to block out any other noises accept for my singing.

"M-Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Marry had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow ."

I could still hear the screams and the cracking so I put full force on my hands that covered my ears, and tries squeezing my eyes even tighter, as I did that, I continued to sing even louder.

"She followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day. She followed her to sc- STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" tears started to drizzle out of my scared violet eyes.

I noticed the screaming and the cracking noise had stopped . I uncovered my ears and opened my eyes. 'It stopped? Just because I asked it to, how str-'

"BOO!" I jumped up from my butt and onto my feet, but not before I let out a scream.

I turned on my heels and began to run. I looked back every five minutes to see if the 'thing'(because I don't know what it is) was chasing me, and with my luck, it was.

As I looked back my foot caught under a tree root, causing me to fall flat on my face. I tried to get up but I felt a heavy mass on my back, weighing me down. I tried to look up to see my opponent but my ace got slammed down into the dirt, which made me cry out in pain.

I opened my dirt covered eyes, everything was blurry and dark, the heavy weight still on my back, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk the only thing I could do was cry, and wait for death to come and take me.

I heard muffled sounds, I couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly I felt the weight on my back being lifted off; I laid there in silence.

"Yugi" that same voice called my name. I said nothing, just laid there. Next he tried whispering my name three or four times over, to try to get a response, but I still did not answer.

"WAKE UP! If you keep lying there you will be killed" I opened my eyes and processed what this person had just said to me 'you will be killed' I shot up, eyes wide "But I don't want to be killed! I'm only 16 years old!"

I came face to face with a young male, same height as me (which was not short-.-") almost the same face, same hair, same… everything ! Accept his voice.

"W-why do you look like me!?" I gasped.

"My name is Yami, do you know who I am yugi?" he smirked.

"N-no! How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me? Not even a little?" -.- well, it looks like none of _my_ questions will be answered -_- .

"No, should I?" I questioned.

"Yes, because I remember _you!_" he frowned.

I narrowed my eyes "Who are you?"

"I already told you, my name is Yami"

"…."

"Yugi" he sighed" I am your identical twin brother" he started to disappear , I was reaching for him, yelling out his name, I wanted answers! But he kept fading away, until I was completely alone in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and rubbed off whatever sleep remained in my eyes. 'Huh? It was only a.. Dream?' I thought ' but do I really have a twin brother? The voice I keep hearing in my head is the same voice I heard in my dream, is it really possible? Maybe grandpa will know, ya! I will ask him!'

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to where my grandpa was sitting; in a chair in the living room, watching TV and drinking coffee.

"GRANDPA!" I ran over to him and stared at him happily.

"Yugi my boy, don't ever do that again! You scared me!" he chuckled.

"Sorry grandpa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course! Take a seat, what is this about? Have you got yourself a girlfriend? Because if you do you b-"

"No, grandpa! It's not that!" I shrieked. As a big red blush found its way up to my cheeks.

"Oh, then what is it?" he laughed.

"It's about my family, not including you"

"Oh, what would you like to know?"

"Do I have an Identical twin brother named Yami?"

Me: dun dun dunnnnnn !

Yugi: :D

Yami:…..

Me: hope you enjoyed it, if you have the time, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hey, ita been a while, yeah? im sorry for the long wait, I just got access to a computer!

Yugi: its fine.

Yami: ya, what yugi said, just get to the story.

Me: okokok!

Disclaimer: no I don't own yugioh, for Ra's sake!

Current song: lullaby- Nickelback (the video is sooo sad OMR!)

Current thought: when you fall down, rise with even more strength than before.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

out of arms reach chapter 3

"Where did that come from yugi?" grandpa huffed.

"D-do I have a twin, an _identical_ twin." I said sheepishly. Grandpa was staring at me, like I had just told him I was going to jump off of a bridge and kill myself, it was that kind of stare, I felt uncomfortable, grandpa never really made me feel uncomfortable, not ever.

Feeling awkward I shifted my weight onto my other foot, and started looking around the room, so I wouldn't have to look at the very uncomfortable look he was giving me.

"Yugi? Where did you hear that you had a twin?" I looked back at grandpa, he had his one big eyebrow raised while the other just laid normally above his eye.

"Erm...um..er, I forget!" I was lying through my teeth !

"yugi.."

"Ok ! Fine, I had a dream, well at least I think it was a dream, it could have actually happened when I was young, but I don't think so an-"

"so, my boy, you saw another version of yourself in a...a dream? And you were gathering it might be real so you thought I would have known if you actual had a twin brother, and wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, but it was not just the dream, I could hear him talking to me in my head!"

"Yugi, you sound ridiculous, hearing voices in your head, having strange dreams thinking their real? Do we need to take you to a doctor and run tests?"

"Grandpa! Im serious! Do I have a twin?"

"Not that I know of" I looked at grandpa, something was telling me he was lying, and when he lies he is only doing it to protect me, but this is something I needed to know about, even if the outcome is bad..

"grandpa?" I was staring at the floor ready to ask if he was lying.

"Yes, my boy?" he asked with caution.

"You're not telling me the truth, are you?"

"I am"

"Grandpa, if I have a twin, I _**need**_ to know."

"Yugi, even if you _**did**_ have a twin, how are you just remembering now?"

"I-I-I don't know, to be honest, I don't really remember my parents"

"they were good people, yugi, now why don't you go and do something productive, its summer ! No school ! A time to break loose and go wild! Go, go have fun!" grandpa got up and pushed me out the door, yep, he is defiantly hiding something from me.

Since grandpa had kicked me out of the house I had some time, a lot of time, well it gives me the time to think, unless thinking makes me crazy too. I sighed and plopped my butt down onto the nearest bench ii saw, which had happened to be in the park. It was quite. I was bouncing the things grandpa had said inside my head, he is right, why am I just remembering now? Maybe I am going crazy, I probably don't have a twin, im just delusional.

/no your not yugi/ I heard Yami's voice in my head, yup, im going crazy.

/yugi, listen to me, I am real! Don't listen to grandpa, he is lying to you, he means well, he really does, just trust me./ his voice echoes in my head.

/ how can I trust somebody I don't even know?/ I think I got the hang of this whole 'speaking through my mind' deal.

I heard yami sigh in frustration / are you ok yami?/

/ great, im just great/ he replied, angry./oh, and this whole 'speaking through our minds' deal, as you call it is actually a mind link that normally only twins have./

/oh, so your not dead then?/

/no yugi, im not dead, im alive and healthy, well, im alive./

/what does that mean?/

/well its safe to say you are the dumb one, don't worry about it./

/ Im not dumb ! And I guess its also safe to say you are the jerk !/

/ I would say so./

/ which one of us is older?/

/ no body knows./

/oh, why don't you live with me and grandpa, what ever happened to you?/

/ it's a long story./

/I've got the time./

/ you may, but I don't, ill just shorten the story, we were separated at birth, we were never supposed to meet each other, or know one another existed, and you live there in domino city, and I live in a bad place./

/in a bad place? Like where?/

/ im afraid I cant tell you that brother./

/why?/

/because I cant./

/that's not an answer./

/ it's a good enough answer./

/ why wont you tell me?!/

/why do you want to know?!/

/I would like to meet my twin./

Silence filled the 'mind link' as yami calls it, I have a feeling that he wont be answering me back so I hopped off of the bench and started to walk down the road, I was kind of mad, how come he knew where I lived but he wouldn't let me know where he lives! He knows a lot about me but I know nothing about him, is he... is he stalking me? I shook off that thought, he cant stalk me if he cant see me, or can he? If he is watching me how long ? Does he watch me go to the bathroom, or get dressed? I literally slapped myself in the face, bad yugi! He's your brother ! Not some kind of stalker! Or child molester, its not like he wants to rape you! Or does he? I cringed at the thought, that is just gross !

/ that is gross ! Why would you even think ANY of those things! Im not a stalker, im not a child molester and I sure as hell don't want to rape you ! that is DISGUSTING!/ I felt Yami's anger through the mind link. Ah, so he was there.

Since he didn't answer me back im not going to answer him back. I feel like I am six years old.

/ you are acting like you are six years old./

im still not going to answer him. Nope.

/ I don't care if you are not going to answer me, yugi./

Can he read my mind / is that what he is doing, reading my mind?

/ya, retard I can read your mind, its another twin thing, I can also tell how you are feeling, sometimes I can even feel how you are feeling, but that is very rare./

/go away/ I grumbled(through my mind.)

/no. oh, I thought you weren't talking to me?/

/yes, go away./

I heard Yami laugh a 'no' in all honesty, he was starting to piss me off.

/ that is my intention./

/ now who is the one acting like they are six years old, hmm?/

Yami didn't answer me back, I think I made him mad, thank Ra though, he left me alone. Now its time to do some research.

me: yami is just as much of a pest to yugi as yugi is to yami ! (laughs)

yugi: hehe! If you have time please review 1

me: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I don't know how long it will be untill I update again, I have like a million other stories to update ! (not literally)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: how long has it been since I last updated, cuz I got no idea (rubs back of neck) haha !

Yugi-yami: *sweatdrop*

me: well lets get started then yeah ?

Disclaimer: nope me no own yugioh !

Current song: dragonball opening(best. Theme. Song. Ever. ! who's with me?)

Current thought: nothing, my mind is blank ;)

out of arm reach chapter 4

I walked into the library and started looking around, I have no idea what to start to look for. So I could be here for a while. It would make the most sense to look up my family tree, to see who my parents were and my brother, but in order to do that I have to look up my grandpa.

After looking around for a bit I walked up to the counter where the librarian sat reading her book. She didn't notice me standing in front of her so I cleared my throat to ger her attention. She looked up at me.

"Hello, how can I help you ?" she asked. She was pretty young, not old like most librarians, he had long dark brown hair, pale skin, she looked to be very thin too, I looked at her closer and noticed she had red eyes.

"Are you wearing... contacts" I couldn't help but ask.

"No" she replied kindly "now, is there anything I can do for you ?"

"Oh !" I sputtered "yeah, do you have any books on peoples family trees ?"

"Yes, we do, what is your last name ?"

"Mutou" I smiled, she was actually kinda pretty. /yugi, stay on fucus/ I heard yami say through the mind link. /right, sorry./

I saw her get up from the chair and she motioned me to follow her, so I did. She took me to the back of the library, she all of a sudden stopped causing me to run into her "sorry" I mumbled blushing. She smiled and nodded.

" these are all of the family trees" she pulled out three big books and handed them to me " and these" she pointed to the three books in my hands " these are all of the Mutou's family history and their family trees, I hope you find what it is that you are looking for" she then smiled and walked away. 'huh' I thought 'so she doesn't wear contacts, her eyes are naturally blood red? Creepy'

all right, now it is time to look through these big, heavy books.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I found a nice table in the back of the room in a corner by a window. I opened the first book and started to read. So far I found nothing that I am looking for.

I had already gone through the first two books, I had one left. "This is hopeless" I whined slamming my head down against the table.

/keep looking/ yami encouraged.

/but it is so boring !/ I pouted.

/what are you, five. Just keep looking, you might find something/

/and what if I don't ?!/

/you will, even if it is not in this library, there is also the internet/

/then why are we looking through books?/

/please just keep looking, you want to know about our family don't you?/

/yes, do you know anything about mm and dad?/

/ a little bit not much, all I remember is that they were nice people, they loved us both, they took me with them and they got grandpa to look after you, they died a long time ago though./

/why didn't they take me too?/

/yugi, I don't know, now will you please just keep looking ?/

/ok/ I grumbled.

I flipped open the third and final book, there was nothing on the first fifteen or twenty pages, but as soon as I flipped to the next page a picture caught my eye, I looked at it closely, and it looked exactly like grandpa. Hell, it was grandpa ! Seeing grandpa and his name in the book got me all exited I jumped out of my chair and accidentally hit the book shelf causing books to fall and pile atop of me.

I laughed and shoved the books that were on top of me to the side and continued to read. I read that grandpa was aa famous game player. And that he got himself in some tough spots, but he could always get out. Heh, too bad grandpa isn't like that anymore. That would be awesome !

/what did you find/ yami asked, it sounded like he was kind of exited.

/yami, wait./

/no, I want to know/

/I know your exited, but I need to see if what I found is important/ I looked over some more things, it was all still about grandpa. /well yami, all I found so far is about grandpa/ I chewed my lower lip in frustration

/well, it's a start/ he sighed.

/.../

/what is it yugi?/

/there is something not right here./

/like.../

/it seems to be that there is a page ripped out/

/so../

/-.-" yami, I think it was a page about us and our parents!/

/are you 100% sure?/

/yeah, on the last page with grandpa on it, it sais something about his daughter having kids, more than one/

/ and that is where the next page is ripped off/ he finished.

/yeah/ I replied.

I flipped through more pages, but nothing more of what we were looking for was there. I slammed the book shut and sighed in frustration. I heard a knock on the window and I looked to see Marik and Ryou waving excitedly at me, I waved back and motioned them to come in and sit where I was. They nodded their heads and walked towards the entrance on the other end of the library.

After they sat down we started to talk. Ryou noticed the big books in front of me and the littler books beside me.

"Uh, yugi?" Ryou asked. "Whats up with all of the books"

"Oh !" I laughed. I pointed to the big books " im looking up my family tree" next I pointed to the little ones " and those, well they're evil !"

"How so?" marik asked.

"Well, I jumped up out of my seat and I hit the book shelf, then they all tumbled down on top of me." I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.. Everyone started laughing. I saw Ryou stand up.

"Well, unfortunately, I have to go, I have things to do" Ryou frowned.

"Oh, ok then, bye Ryou !" I called.

"See ya later" Marik also called.

"So... what about your family tree were you looking up ?" asked Marik.

"Oh, haha ! Nothing important !" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"It must be, if you are in the library on a nice day during summer vacation" he laughed.

"Okokok, well this is going to sound stupid, are you ready?'

"Yup"

"well, I think I might have an identical twin brother, so I got curious and I was looking through these" I waved my hand across all of the big books.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, well kind of"

"what do you mean, kind of?"

" I was looking through the last book, and I found stuff about my grandpa, than about my parents having two kids, when I flipped to the next page, I saw that it was ripped out" I grabbed the book and flipped ro the page "see?"

"Hmm, that is weird yugi, do you think someone is hiding something form you?" he frowned.

"Someone is, and im going to find out who, and why"

"sounds fun, ill help you" he smiled.

"Are you sure ? It could be dangerous ?"

"Yes, the more dangerous the better"

"ok then, what should we do now ?"

"Ummm, I say we check out this book, take it to your house and confront your grandpa !"

me: so how was that ? And again, soooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, if you want to ask chew me out on it, I understand, either leave a review or PM me ! (or if ya just want to talk, that's ok with me, I don't mind ! )


	5. Chapter 5

Me: lets just jump to the story.

Disclaimer: no I don't own yugioh.

Current song: bullets with butterfly wings- the smashing pumpkins.

Current thought: I never want winter to end.

out of arms reach chapter 5

Marik and I left the library and started the walk to my game shop. It was pretty hot out, we were both sweating.

"Holy hell its hot !" Marik cursed wiping his sweat filled forehead.

"Ya, but don't worry, we are almost there." I laughed.

"We better be or I will kill someone." we arrived at the game shop with the big book in my hands. We approached the counter where grandpa was standing, finishing up with a customer.

As the customer walked out grandpa noticed Marik and I standing in the shop.

"Hello Yugi, Marik. How are you boys doing?" asked grandpa.

"Good" we both replied.

"Yugi what is that you have in your hands?"

"Huh. Oh ! A book of our family tree !" grandpa sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"Yugi, I told you that you don't have a brother" grandpa mused.

"W-well I-"

"He doesn't believe you." Marik cut me off.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because we found something"

" And what did you find ?"

"Here ill show you" I grabbed the book out of my hands and flipped the book open to the ripped out page.

Grandpa studied the ripped page and scratched his head. "Hmm, interesting"

"sooo, do u believe me ?" I looked at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed again and nodded. " grandpa, are you sure you know nothing ?" I asked.

"Yugi, I lied when I said you don't have a brother."

"So he does have a brother then ?" Marik questioned.

" yes, he does"

" I do ? I told you I wasn't crazy, can you tell me about him ?" I cheered. I was acting like a five year old kid on Christmas, I was bouncing up and down flailing my arms everywhere smiling like a mad man. /Yugi, calm down, let him tell you./ yami grunted through the mind link.

I obeyed his order and calmed down, I then plotted my butt down on the couch next to marik.

" yes, could you tell us about him, im very interested to know." Marik huffed.

"Ok, so Yugi, you were born with a twin brother, his name was yami he was the older one of you two. Your mother loved you both but she could not take care of you both. She wanted the best for you, she wanted to have a nice happy life, always smiling and being the best you can be, so she asked a huge favor of me, she asked me to look after you, protect you with my life and love you, of course me being her father and your grandpa I said yes with no hesitation. She kept Yami and took him to wherever she was living. Which at the time was in Domino city. But she has moved long ago. We kept in contact for about two years. She would tell me how Yami was, and I would tell her how you were. She missed you so much Yugi, we lost contact after that. I found out that a year later she and your father had died. I have no idea what happened to Yami. I thought he had died. But I guess I was wrong."

after hearing that story from grandpa, I couldn't say one word, my throat was closing up and my eyes were watering, on the bridge of falling.

"Yugi, are you... ok ?" marik put his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head 'no' I wasn't ok. Grandpa has been keeping this from me for so long, why didn't he ever tell me ? Why didn't mother just leave both of us here? This all hit me so hard.

The tears that threatened to fall did, pools and pools of tears, I fell off the couch and onto the ground, sobbing, all of the tears creating a puddle on the floor.

"This is why I did not want to tell you, Yugi." grandpa whispered. Tears forming in his eyes as well. I looked up at grandpa he was bowing his head crying, only a little though, not like I am.

"I...iitts...ok..grand..pa.." I cried, I got up and went to him and gave him a big bear hug. I then went to sit back down next to Marik, who also had his head down, more than likely feeling bad for what had happened, and maybe feeling a little bit awkward.

I wiped my eyes and smiled. " thank you for telling me grandpa, im going to try to look for him and bring him home."

"And im going to help" marik held a thumbs up and smiled.

"Yugi, Marik, I don't think that is such a good idea." grandpa frowned.

"Why not ?" marik tilted his head to the side in confusion.

" it could be dangerous, scratch that. It will be dangerous. Yugi, would you want to know even if the truth was covered in blood ?"

" yes." I replied.

I tapped into Yami's head, I felt sadness and depression through the mind link. /yami, are you alright ?/

/no/ he replied.

/ why ?/

/ because. I miss mom and dad. And I don't want you to find me brother./

/why not. I want to meet my other half ?/

/well I don't want to meet you./

/do you hate me or something ?!/

/yes./

/WHY? What could I have possibly done to make you hate me./

/you wee raised happy and being the best you could be. You have a happy life. Meanwhile I was raised in a dark place, with a horrible life. I have been a SLAVE all of my life ! Ever since mom died ! I don't know what being happy is. I don't know what freedom is ! So please, just leave me alone./

I said nothing more to him. I merely just kept walking with Marik.

"Uh, Yugi, are you alright, you have been quiet for a long time and you look pissed." Marik stated.

"Im fine, Yami is just not talking to me because I was raised happy" I grunted.

"Wait, you can talk to him !?"

"Ya, twins can talk to each other through their minds, Yami calls it A mind link."

"Well, did you ask him where he is ?"

"Ya, he wont tell me."

"Oh, well he just made our quest to find him a whole lot harder."

me: how was that ? Did you guys like it ? If you have any questions or comments, please review ! Or you can PM me mk ? :) see ya'll in the next chapter. Or if you are reading my other yugioh story see ya in the chapter update ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: heyo. Whaaaats up ? I'm soooooo sososo pumped !  
Marik: why ?!  
Me: well because I just found out that the original yugioh is still on tv ! Wooo along with dragon ball z and sonic x ! Its only on the one channel though ! Thank ra I get it.  
Marik: woo ! Now onto the story ! Disclaimer: she does not own yugioh.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Out of arms reach chapter 6

"So Yugi where do we start ?" Marik asked puzzled.  
"I'm not entirely sure" I puffed.  
" Ask Yami again. Ask him where he is"  
" He won't tell me but I guess I could ask"

/Yami, where are you !/  
/Yugi, for the last fucking time, I'm not going to tell you !/  
/WHY THE HELL NOT ! I don't care if you hate me, and I don't care if you don't want me to find you./  
/ piss off./

I sighed in frustration and started to walk faster, forgetting about Marik, he jogged until he got to my side then started fast walking to keep up with me.  
"I'm guessing he would not tell you ?" Marik stopped and furrowed his brows, obviously angry.  
"No he won't stop being an ASSHOLE !" I yelled. Hoping he would hear me.  
"He is starting to piss me off."  
"Ya, me too."

Marik grabbed my loose shirt tightly, his tan knuckles digging into my skin. I winced at the pain. Marik then started to angrily yell, I assume the message is for Yami.  
"YOU BASTARD JUST TELL US WHERE YOU ARE OR AT LEAST WHERE TO START !"wow. Marik has a bad temper ! but That seemed to get Yami's attention because Yami growled something very rude and racist about Marik.

"Ouch ! Jeeze Marik ! Ease up will you ! your hurting me !" I finally admitted.

Marik looked at me with angry eyes, then at his knuckles probably bruising my skin, with my blue shirt clenched in his fist his eyes widened in realisation to what he was doing. He quickly let go and patted down my crinkled shirt.  
"Sorry" he mumbled looking at the ground.  
"Its ok I guess" I smiled.  
" Oh ! By the way,did Yami hear me ?"  
"Yes, and he said something back but I don't really want to repeat it."  
"Why not ? How bad could it be ?"  
" Well, its just very rude and racist."

There was a long pause, an awkward silence. I was standing on the pavement of the sidewalk; fiddling with the buttons on my shirt. Marik was standing across from me, off of the sidewalk and on the grass. He was standing there like I was, but he was staring at ME.

"So, I don't care just tell me." Marik finally broke the silence. He looked at me with curious eyes.  
"I would rather not" still fiddling with the buttons on my shirt I looked up at Marik his frown grew into a pouting face. Oh no, Marik don't you dare. I thought.

"Please" his eyes glistened as they were still wide with curiosity.  
"Marik" I warned.  
"Pleeeeaaaassse !" His eyebrows curved up, eyes got even bigger as did his pouting face. Dammit Marik, why do you do this, I always cave when somebody gives me the puppy dog pout. He does this all the time, especially when he doesn't get what he wants because he knows I will cave.

I sighed and shook my head "fine, I will tell you."  
"Ok good." He went back to his normal state.  
"Well, um he said that its dark where he is and if you went you would get lost in the dark."  
" I'm NOT that black, I'm tan jeeze. Well if it is so dark where he is he must be so white that he glows in the dark !" I gasped at that comment.  
" Marik ! That was really racist !" I screeched.  
"So was what he said !" He roared back.  
" That is true, I guess he deserved it."  
" Man, I wish there was a way I could hear Yami for myself instead of you always telling me what he says"  
"Ya.. Me too"

X.X.X.X.X

After bugging Yami many of times he finally gave us a clue to where he was , he told us he was in a different country, out of japan. He also said it is dark where we can find him but the country its self is very light, and sandy and very hot.

Marik and I walked back to the game shop and we explained that to grandpa, he told us he was most likely in egypt and that if we were going to find him we will need plane tickets which he would gladly pay for.

X.X.X.X.X

The next day grandpa got us tickets and took us to the airport. He is not going with us, he says he has to look after the shop.

He waved goodbye as the plane departed, well this is it, both of us; Marik and I were off to egypt to find my brother.

X.X.X.X.X

Me: there ya go ! They finally found the location of Yami ! Stay tuned for the next chapter !


	7. Chapter 7

Me: heyo guys ! Believe it or not this story is almost finished, we have 1 more chapter !  
Yugi: yyaaay !  
Disclaimer: nope don't own yugioh.

X.X.X.X.X

**out of arms reach chapter 7**

The plane had been flying for a while, we were almost to Egypt. Only an hour left.

I looked over at Marik who was sitting two rows behind me. He was fast asleep leaning on the person beside him to use as a pillow. I laughed and turned back around.  
"Where are you headed to kid ?" I looked over to my left to see the person who was talking to me, a girl who looked about my age, maybe even older so about 17 or 18. She had long brown hair that curled at the bottom, her skin was tanned just like Marik's. She was wearing a black baggy sweater with tight black jeans, Egyptian jewellery and one headphone in her ear. She was smiling brightly at me.  
" I'm headed to egypt to find my brother" I smiled back.  
" Oh that sounds fun. How old is he ?"  
" My age."  
" Is he a twin ?"  
"Yes. I have never met him before though, I never even knew he existed until the first day summer started."  
" How did you find out about him then ?"

I looked at her curiously before answering.  
" Well, I don't even really know in all honesty. I guess it started with a dream."  
" A.. Dream ? It all started with a dream and you just went along with it ?"  
"Ya, I know it sounds crazy. I sound crazy, but I trust it, and plus Its fact that I have a twin, I asked my grandpa, he confirmed it and I also looked it up in A book of my family history."  
" Oh, do you know where his location in Egypt is ?"  
"No. I've never even been to egypt before so I don't know my way around."  
"Oh, did your grandpa come with you ?"  
"No. My friend Marik did though. He is originally from Egypt So I bet he will know his way around."  
"I am from Egypt too, I moved to canada four years ago, most of my family still lives in Egypt so I am coming back to visit. But-"  
I looked at her and she looked back.  
" but what ?" I asked.  
" But" she began. " I would like to help you and your friend Marik find your lost twin"  
" But you don't even know us. Why would you help somebody you don't know ? You don't even know my name."  
" I may not know you or your name, but I would love to help you. I love a good mystery. And plus, it gives me something to do, and who knows maybe I know him, no ?"  
"Maybe ! Ok, you can help us if its not too much trouble. And by the way, my name is Yugi Mutou."

I extended my hand out to her, she took it and told me her name.  
" My name is Meyaa Akira, nice to meet you yugi."

X.X.X.X.X

After we got off the plane I introduced Meyaa to Marik, he immediately began flirting with her, typical Marik, but who could blame him she was quite cute.

"So yugi, where are you from ?" Meyaa looked over at me with a smile.  
"Japan." Was all I said.  
"Oh. So where shall we start looking for your brother ?"  
"I'm not sure, he said he is in a dark place."  
"Wait. He told you ? But I thought you have never met him ?"  
"Well ya see we-"  
" They can talk through each others mind, its a twin thing apparently." Marik cut in.  
"Ya." I mumbled.  
"Well ask him since we are in egypt now !" Meyaa cheered.  
"Alright !"

/Yamiiiii ! We are in egypt now, how can we find your location ?/  
/ where are you in egypt ?/  
/ I don't know, we are near the pyramids now./  
/ok, I'm near there, in a dark place, but Yugi, I'm warning you to turn back now its too dangerous./  
/wow Yami. First you hated me and did not want me to find you. Now you are worried about me. /  
/haha. I guess I am. Anyway figure it out If YOU must I can not stop you. But its dangerous. Just a warning/  
/ok thanks/

"Well guys, he said he is near here; near the pyramids. But in a dark place" I chewed my bottom lip.  
"Ok, but Yugi what's wrong ?" Meyaa looked concerned, as did Marik.  
" Yami said it would be dangerous if we continued further and I don't want to put you and Marik in danger."  
"We will be fine, all of us." Meyaa assured me.  
"The tombs." Marik frowned.  
"What ?" Meyaa and I mimicked each other.  
"Yami is in the tombs."  
"How do you know ?" I gasped.  
"He said it would be dangerous if we continued further, he said it was dark there. He is in the tombs, he has to guard them, he stays underground to do so. When I lived in Egypt my family guarded the tombs. I hated it."  
"Well, looks like we are going underground then."

X.X.X.X.X  
Meyaa said that she would leave the rest of it up to us, she said it was fun but she had to go visit her family. We told her goodbye and continued with the search.

We soon found the entrance to where the tomb keppers would be. We grabbed a torch off the wall and headed down the long underground hall. There were cobwebs everywhere and ancient hyrogliphics carved into the stone walls. It was pretty cool.

"Marik, how long are these halls usually." I asked.  
"Meh." Was all he said.  
"Meh ? Which underground tunnel did u use to live in when you were in egypt ?"  
"Not this one. Ill guess my way. Now please stop talking."

Wow. I thought, Rude.

All of a sudden Marik stopped and I crashed right into him.  
"Ouch" I rubbed my aching face. "Why have you stopped?"  
"Look." He pointed to a room with a door that had bars. there was a shadow of a person sitting in there.  
" Who do you think that is ?" I started to walk eagerly towards the person until Marik stopped me. "What ?" I asked.  
"Be careful Yugi, we don't know who that is, it might be Yami, it might not be."

Marik started to walk slowly towards the door, when he reached the door he looked in between the bars to see if he could make out a shape.  
"Marik, is it Yami ?" I whispered.  
" I can't tell, the figure is curled up in a ball. Maybe get his attention by talking to him through your mind"  
"Ok"  
/Yami ?/

"Ok yugi, the figure just moved, I can make out a star shaped hair cut, I think its yami, get over here" Marik whispered. But after I took three steps Marik asked me to stop. The figure was now looking at him.

"Yugi ?" The figure asked, it stood up and walked over to the bars.  
Yep. It was Yami.

X.X.X.X.X

Me: ok ! Next chapter is the last chapter X) they finally found yami woo !


	8. Chapter 8

Me: LAST CHAPTER ! T^T so depressing. :c  
Yugi: ;-;. What's ur next story gonna be ?  
Me: no idea, first before I start another one I'm gonna finish the between heaven and hell one. There is only a few chapters of that left.  
Yugi: ok !  
Disclaimer: nope don't own yugioh.

X.X.X.X.X

**out of arms reach chapter 8**

"No, its Marik, Yugi is standing over there" Marik pointed his tan finger at me.  
"Oh, hello Marik. I'm surprised you have something nice to say to me, since all of the other times you talked to me you were quite rude" Yami hissed.  
"Well, if you are referring to that racist comment, you brought that on yourself."  
"Hmph, well I got a lot more comments where that one came from" I looked over to Yami, I could see his face clearly from the light of the torch shining on it, Yami was glaring daggers at Marik.

I walked up to Marik who was scowling at Yami.  
"Marik, Yami can you please get along."  
"NO" they both answered at the same time. I sighed and shook my head " well can you at least agree to work together until we get out of here ? Please ?"  
"Fine" Marik growled.  
"Agreed" Yami mumbled.  
"Great ! Now let's get you out Yami !" I took a hold of the door knob and twisted it, it wouldn't open, I knew it wouldn't be this easy.  
"Its locked moron" Yami added.  
"I can see that." I rebutted " well, do you know where the key is ?"  
"No, one of the tomb keepers would have it."  
" Ok, Marik ! I have a job for you, are you up to it !" I challenged.  
"Always am" he smirked.

"Ok good, since you used to be a tomb keeper, or someone in your family did, you know your way around the underground, so can you go and find the key ? Maybe its hidden somewhere. Just DON'T GET CAUGHT !" Marik nodded and ran down the stone hall until he was out of sight.

I looked over to yami " so, why are you locked up?"  
" Like I said before; I'm a slave. But I never used to be locked up, I tried escaping once, killed a tomb keeper in the process than after that they locked me up." Yami frowned.  
" Do u get food and water ?"  
"Ya, but not a lot, they will feed me and give me water only three times a week."  
" WHAT !? That's horrible ! I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy !"  
"Ya, and I wouldn't even wish that on Marik."  
"Hey ! Marik is my friend !"

X.X.X.X.X

Marik came back half an hour later and he had the key. We can always count on marik to get the job done !

I grabbed the key from Marik's hand and shoved it in the rusty lock, I heard a click sound as it opened.  
"Good, it was the right one !" I heard marik sigh in relief.  
"Ok, now what do we do ?" I looked over at Yami.  
"Well, we get outa here !" He scoffed.  
"Duh" marik added. I looked over my shoulder and glared at him. No fight needs to start here.

We started down the hall to find the exit until I rounded the corner and crashed into a tall tan man with tattoos under his eyes. Oh no, a tomb keeper we are so dead.  
"What the hell are you doing ?" The keeper hissed, staring me down. Making me feel uncomfortable, I shifted hoping it would cause his stare to drop, but of course it didn't.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Marik and Yami were still behind me; they hadn't rounded the corner yet. I needed to warn them. But how ?  
"Well. ANSWER ME !" The keeper's face was filled with hatred and annoyance.  
"W-well, I. Ah. Um was j-just-"  
"Spit it out boy !"  
"Well I am... Running !" I turned fast on my heels and bolted back around the corner, going as fast as my legs could take me.

As I continued to run I could see Yami and Marik starting at me confused. Trying as hard as I could to warn them to run they couldn't understand me. They looked past me and their eyes widened. As soon as I saw this I figured the tomb keeper was chasing after me, Marik and yami started to run aswell.

I feel so out of breath. Where is the exit ? Are we running deeper into the tunnels ? Concentrating on my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was running too; right into a stone wall.

I fell to my knees and started to clutch my bleeding nose.  
"Dammit" I cursed. "That really hurt !". I looked around me, where was Yami and marik ? I felt a tall dark shadow loom over me. I looked up and there he was, the tomb keeper.  
"Alright kid, you are coming with me !" He grabbed my arm, I struggled to get free but his grip was too strong. I yelled for Yami and Marik but I doubted they heard me.  
"Wait, you said Yami ! You broke him out !" The keeper then gave me a hard slap across the face while yelling something in Egyptian. He was dragging me down the hall against my will.

The keeper stopped. He pulled out something from the bag he was wearing. I couldn't really see it because the hall was dimly lit. He held it up to the light and I saw a shine swoop across the object. Its a dagger.  
"You will pay for what you have done !" I started to yell, hoping someone would hear me. He gripped the knife and swung it at me, it was inches from my face when something; someone rather had thrown a sword nd it went through the keepers wrist making his arm pinned against the wall, blood drooping down his wrist. He cried out in pain.

I got up and started to run until I got tackled by the keeper that had just freed his wrist from the sword and he still had the dagger. He pinned me to the ground and swung at me again, I moved my head to the side and dodged it.

The person who threw the sword pushed the keeper off me, I looked at the persons face and recognized it to be Yami.

Yami grabbed my arm and yanked me up "hurry we have to go !" He yelled. we both started to run until I noticed Marik was not with Yami.  
" WHERE IS MARIK !" I spazzed.  
"He is already outside, I was too but we realized you were not with us so I came back to get you ! Marik wanted to go but I told him no."  
"Oh.. Sorry."  
"Troublesome child" he mumbled.

X.X.X.X.X

We finally reached the exit and I saw marik laying down in the sand with his arm drooping over his eyes. I walked up to him and kicked sand at him. He scowled at me and asked "what ?!"  
I laughed and replied " let's go home."  
"Alright ! "  
Yami walked up to me "can I go with you ? I don't have a home."  
"Of course Yami, we are family."

X.X.X.X.X

Once we got back to Domino City Marik and I showed Yami around, we showed him where the park is and where the school is. Then we showed him where the game shop is, he was fascinated he said he loved games.  
"Well, this is where you live" marik laughed.  
"Marik ?" Yami asked.  
"Hm ?"  
" I know we got off on the wrong foot, but can we be friends ?"  
"Sure I guess so."

I opened the door to the shop we all walked in. I introduced Yami to grandpa, he gave him a big hug and said "welcome home."  
"Glad to be home" Yami smiled.

X.X.X.X.X

So that was my crazy summer. I told you weird things happen in Domino City. Yami had recently started high school, he and marik are friends along with Ryou, Tristan and Joey and with me.

THE END ! :3

X.X.X.X.X

Me: well that's it ! The end ! See ya in another story !


End file.
